A Wolf in Love with a Kat
by TK Styles
Summary: Well after six months the next chapter is up. As always R/R and tell me what you think. Advice is always welcome. Peace.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? We've been through this before. Fine, fine . . . I don't own Power Rangers, but if I did . . . .

  
  


A/N: Well, I said I would explain all of the couples and I am a man of my word. So without further delay, on to the story of Billy and Kat. You might want to read "Surprise Reunion" before reading this. It's not necessary, but you might need to look over it for some references I make. Also I think I'm rewriting a little bit of Zeo history. Somebody correct me if I'm wrong, but Billy never told his friends goodbye in person when he left for Aquitar did he, he just sent a message back telling them that he was staying there because of his love for Cestria right? Well in my story Tommy teleports there to confront him about it :) Peace. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been a few days after Kim's blowout with her ex-coach. All the rangers are at Kim and Tommy's place. She had moved in with him a day after the coach ordeal and as she was talking with all her oldest friends, a question came to her mind . . . .

  
  


"Billy, I'm happy for you and Kat, but how did you two end up together?" Kim ask with a touch of puzzlement.

  
  


With a wolfish grin and a kiss for his girlfriend, he answered, "Well actually it's a long story that I would be happy to tell."

  
  


"And I owe most of what happened between me and Kat to Tommy," he said with more than a little gratitude for his friend in his voice.

  
  


"You don't owe me anything now Billy," Tommy said firmly, " after how much you helped me with Kim, you and me are more than equal."

  
  


"But still, thank you again."

  
  


"No problem, my friend."

  
  


"Now Kim, this all really began the day I left for Aquitar . . ." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Ch. 2

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own the Power Rangers, you know the drill by now.

  
  


A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, been busy on another story I'm writing. If there is anything you don't understand in this story, ask me. This chapter is dedicated to ScarletDeva and Gamine, thanks for all of your help over the last about month. Go read their stories, quality work I assure you. Oh and this chapter is in flashback mode. Peace

Spoken words, thoughts

  
  
  
  
  
  


Billy had just finished telling his friends that he wasn't coming back home after he had been de-aged. Worse he had lied to his friends about the reason he wasn't coming back. He had told them that he had fallen in love Cestria, one of the female Aquitarian scientist that helped him regain his youth and although when he met her he did feel a deep connection to her it was the kind a person would feel for a sibling. He had convinced Cestria to go along with his little plan, he hoped it worked because Billy was never good at lying and hoped that the fact that he lied so rarely would get his friends to believe him. In truth he had stayed so he could do some heavy thinking away from the very person he wanted to be with.

  
  


Kat . . . I just couldn't tell her how I felt about her plus it doesn't help that she's going out with Tommy now. "Well I wish them the best," he sighed to himself as he was starting to settle into his room. The room wasn't much to look at right now, in fact it left Billy with a cold feeling. It was a sterile white color and the furniture looked like it was made more for functionality than for comfort. On one wall was a set of computer keys, when he finally settled in he could go to the keys and turn the room to look like anything he wanted using the Aquitarian's advanced holographic system. The holographic system was so advanced that he had heard that it could fool a person into believing the hardest metal was as soft as cotton. Right now though all he was going to do was lie down and try to forget his troubles. He almost succeeded until the intercom in his room startled him. 

  
  


"Billy you have a visitor, he told us to tell you it was Tommy," the mechanical voice of the intercom said.

  
  


"Let him in," Billy answered. I guess it didn't work as well as I wanted it too. 

  
  


"Billy what was . . ." Tommy began as he entered the room but stopped when he got a look at Billy's surroundings.

  
  


"Yea, I know feels like a morgue in here doesn't it," Billy stated already knowing Tommy's thoughts.

  
  


"That's not the half of it."

  
  


"I haven't turned on the holographic system yet it will be better then, but tell me why are you here, Tommy?"

  
  


"I think you have a good idea of why I'm here," Tommy said plainly, "Why did you lie to us?"

  
  


Turning away from Tommy Billy responded, "I don't know what you're talking about."

  
  


"Billy, I have known you longer than the other active rangers I can tell when you are lying. The only active ranger who has known you longer is Jason and he is not here for two reasons: 1. I convinced to stay encase there is an attack while I'm gone. 2. I know why your really staying here."

  
  


"And why would that be?" Billy asked hoping that Tommy didn't know the truth but fearing he did.

  
  


"Kat"

  
  


"Ok so you're right, who else have you told."

  
  


"Nobody else knows . . ."

  
  


"I'm not going back Tommy. She's happy with you."

  
  


"Billy, Kat and I have separated."

  
  


"What, when did this happen?!"

  
  


"We decided to separate about two days before you left. We just haven't told anyone yet, truthfully we haven't had the time to tell anyone." Tommy said with weariness. King Mondo had really been giving them problems lately.

  
  


Billy was frozen by this news. Snapping himself out of his daze he looked at Tommy and said with firmness, "I'm sorry to hear that but it still doesn't change my mind. Even if I went back what would she see in a person like me."

  
  


Tommy was going to try to talk some more sense into Billy but he stopped himself. If there was one thing, he knew that Billy and he shared it was a stubborn streak a mile long. He knew that his best bet would be to leave him alone. He knew sooner or later Billy would come to his senses. 

  
  


"Ok, Billy I'm going to go back but I never thought I'd say this, you're an idiot," Tommy said with some agitation, "One day your going to look back over your memories and you'll know why I said that."

  
  


"But I'll tell you now why, she loves you. She loves you now as surely as I still love Kim." With that Tommy teleported back to earth.

  
  


Those words stunned Billy for a few seconds but he quickly shook himself out of it. Tommy doesn't know what he's talking about. Why would she love me? She's never done anything to make me think that. It just simply can't be true, he told himself. 

  
  


With a little bit of frustration, Billy plopped down on his bed to sleep and hopefully get his mind off a certain blonde beauty.

  
  


~*~

  
  


"Billy, how could you think those things about yourself?" Kim asked back in the present.

  
  


"I know, I look back on it now and I wonder how I could have been such a fool," Billy answered somberly, "but it seems I wasn't the only one battling self doubts, Kat why don't you tell your part of the story next."

  
  


"I'd love to Billy," Kat said while snuggling a little closer to him.

  
  
  
  



	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: Don't own them and probably never will.

  
  


A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter but life decided to get in the way. Tell me what you think of this and e-mail me if something needs explaining. Oh and this chapter is in flashback. Peace.

Spoken words, thoughts

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kat walked into her apartment tiredly after another battle against King Mondo. Her mind wasn't on the battle though, but on a certain blonde haired genius as she walked into her bedroom. It's been a week since Billy has been gone but it still feels like yesterday he was with us. God, I miss him. Why didn't I tell Billy how I felt about him before he left? Now I may never get the chance to tell him. As she plopped down on her pink and blue quilted bed with her thoughts, her phone rang. Picking it up on the first ring she answered, "Hello, Tommy."

  
  


"Have I become so predictable that you can tell it's me so easily?" Tommy asked with a bit of a chuckle.

  
  


"You're the only one who would call me this soon after one of Mondo's attacks," Kat replied with a little bit of cheeriness, "so what's up?"

  
  


"Nothing, just calling to see how you are doing?"

  
  


"I'm fine Tommy, just tired." she answered sobering.

  
  


"Kat, he'll be back trust me," Tommy said with a sureness.

  
  


"I hope so, Tommy, I hope so." Kat sighed.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Six months later and back on Aquitar, Billy was putting the last of his stuff on the Aquitar teleportation array. He had begun to feel homesick so he was going to teleport back home. He still hadn't sorted out his Kat problem, but he thought it was time to stop hiding. Also he had heard that his friends had pass their power on to a new group and thought that now was the perfect time to come back. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they see me again.

  
  


"Billy, I wish you luck," Cestria told Billy with a sisterly tenderness. She knew of Billy's love of Kat, he had told Cestria about a month after being on Aquitar.

  
  


"Thank you Cestria," Billy replied grateful for all that she had done for him. With a nod to Delphine, the white Aquitarian ranger, he was teleported back to earth his last thoughts on Kat.

  
  
  
  



End file.
